moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Guard
Soviet Union |role = Active invulnerability |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 750 |armortype = Defensive Structure |sight = 6 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:54 |produced = Soviet Construction Yard |req = Iron Curtain Device |adjacent = 2 |power = -300 |ability = Friendly vehicles in a radius of 5.2 around the Iron Guard becomes invulnerable * The effect takes 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) to apply and lingers for 125 frames (8.3 in-game seconds) |notes = * Limited to two for each player * Cannot be captured |sound = From the Iron Curtain (Red Alert 3) |artist = Nooze }} The Iron Guard is a Soviet support defense structure that is basically a "sister" to the Iron Curtain Device that makes nearby friendly vehicles invulnerable. Official description The Soviets have long needed an answer to the Allied Gap Generator technology. In the end, what the Soviets could not hide on radars or beneath the shroud, they've decided to cover with impenetrable armor created on the same principlies the Iron Curtain Device does. Thus came the Iron Guard, a structure that immediately gives an impression of a miniature Iron Curtain, more akin to the version built during the Second Great War. The Iron Guard will render all vehicles nearby indestructible for as long as the device is powered. Unfortunately, due to high energy requirement and general instability of this experimental Iron Curtain model, a very limited amount of these devices can be maintained at once.Soviet Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Vehicles inside an Iron Guard's range will not become shielded immediately. The Iron Curtain effect needs a few seconds to kick in, and will wear off a couple of seconds after vehicles leaves the Iron Guard's radius. As a Soviet General is only limited to two of these structures at a time per battlefield, its location of deployment should be carefully considered prior to construction. Ideal positions include valuable choke points and the front lines of a base where one should anticipate heavy armored skirmishes. Curiously, the Iron Guard can be rendered invulnerable by its larger counterpart, preventing artillery and other adversaries with anti-building capabilities to eliminate it, thereby forcing the enemy to either take the risk of push into hostile territory or sound the retreat, buying enough time for a Soviet General to rebuild his/her forces. As the Iron Guard constantly applies Invulnerability, this causes it to kill friendly Dolphins and Giant Squids within its radius. Unlike its counterparts, the Iron Guard requires a superweapon to construct, which makes it more demanding in price and power in order to construct (or worse, unavailable if the Superweapons option is turned off). Appearances Act Two * The Iron Guard is introduced in Juggernaut, halfway through the mission when there are 25 minutes left until Chinese reinforcements arrive. Trivia * The Iron Guard bears resemblance to a Second Great War Iron Curtain Device. See also * Gap Generator * Chimera Core * Signal Inhibitor References zh:钢铁守卫 Category:Defenses Category:Soviet Union